No More Anarchy 3: The Battleground
No More Anarchy 3: The Battleground is the thrid sequel of the NMA series. Gameplay It's Like the second game. Modes *Story Mode *Arcade Mode *Vs. Mode/Multiplayer Mode *Team Attack *X Mode *Online *Customization *Training Mode *Mini-Games *Options *Extras Characters Normal P7Z Future Stages *Hectare City (Andient, Original, and New) **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Judgement Tower **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *B.W.M. Arena **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Shadow World **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Mall of Chaos (Lawler-RPG) Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58wJ2oZiUjw **Stage Hazard 1 (New Order's Outbreak): A series of robot squeaks appear and caused explosion into the players. **Situation Finish 1: The loser land in a group of robot squeaks and explode with a shadow image of Killer Queens. **Stage Hazard 2 (Bikers 'n Goblins's Stage): Biker Goblins charge through the players and lighting will strike in the stage. **Situation Finish 2: The loser can hit into the wall and get shocked by the lighting. **Stage Hazard 3 ("Them came"...): A zombie from the ground grabs an opponent and slowly leech their heath away. **Situation Finish 3: The loser is knock outside of the malls and became devour by the hoard of zombies. *Battlefield in the Future **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Pyrrha's Harbor **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Hilda's Mountain **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Icy Steven's Castle **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Core Base **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Hectare's Highschool **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Dragons over Space **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Kingdom of Passionate **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Titan Volcano **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *School of Heaven **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Dusk Street **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Big Ben **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Into the Darkness **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Blackheart's Ship **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *War Zone **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Ruined from New Order **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Training Base Soundtracks File:DJ Antoine vs Mad Mark - Sky Is The Limit (Official Video HD) File:NMA 3 The Battleground (A Life of Dying by Perfect Like Me) File:War of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch File:Come With Me Now by KONGOS File:Unstoppable by Charm City Devils File:Get Thru This by Art of Dying File:Adrenaline by Shinedown File:Living In A Dream by Finger Eleven File:Now or Never by Outasight File:Why Ya Wanna Bring Me Down by Aranda File:Runaway by Hail The Villain File:Live It Up by Airbourne File:Just Another War by Josey Scott File:Seasons by The Veer Union File:Set The World On Fire by Black Veil Brides File:Rescue Me by Buckcherry File:Hero by Skillet File:Dark Horses by Switchfoot-0 File:I Made It by Kevin Rudolf File:Days Are Forgotten By Kasabian File:Champions by Kevin Rudolf File:The Mighty Fall By Fall Out Boy (feat. Big Sean) File:Famous by Puddle Of Mudd File:This Life by Codiy B. Ware File:The Crazy Ones by Stellar Revival File:Help Is On the Way by Rise Against V.2 File:Showstopper by Toby Mac File:Reach For The Stars by Wyclef Jean File:Hunt You Down by Saliva File:Written In The Stars by Tinie Tempah featuring Eric Turner File:How I Feel by Flo Rida File:Another Way Out by Hollywood Undead File:Sandpaper by Fozzy ft. M Shadows-0 File:This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage File:Make Some Noise (Put 'Em Up) by The Crystals Method File:Bones by Young Guns See also *No More Aranchy 3: Battleground/Controls and Move List *No More Aranchy 3: Battleground/Gallery Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Team Future Speed